


Friends to lovers

by Fanlove



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noble knew that Jamie was undercover and that he was a cop, but that didn't stop him from falling in love with Jamie and some people aren't happy about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noble and Jamie were at a bar laughing and drinking, just having fun and noble couldn't stop staring at jamie suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned to see who it was he saw his uncle phill sanfino "noble I need to speak to you for a moment." Noble looked at jamie then back to phill and nodded saying "yeah sure" as he got up and followed his uncle, when they where out of earshot from Jamie phill said "hey do you trust jimmy?" Noble looked confused "of course I do,why?" Phill looked behind noble to see if jamie was looking at their direction, which he wasn't and turned his attention back towards noble "cause there seems to be something off about him..you don't think he's a cop do you?" Noble looked shocked but nervous as well cause he knew he had to think of a good lie to tell his uncle about Jamie not being a cop "uh no uncle phill I don't think jimmy's a cop I mean come on look at him he doesn't even look like a cop" phill nodded his head and left as noble walked back to where his sit was Jamie asked "hey so uh what was that about?" Noble shook his head saying it was nothing, after a few more drinks they left to go home as noble walked Jamie to his door he kept thinking should I go for it, should I kiss him or not as jamie was about to say goodbye noble decided to make the bold move so he leaned in and kissed him, jamie was surprised at first when noble kissed him but happy to know that noble felt the same way about him as he felt for noble sense the day he met him, Jamie was about to kiss back when noble stopped "uh-um-uh" noble tried to think of something to say but didn't so he just walked away and didn't notice that sad look on jamies face, on the drive back home noble just said to himself "maybe he just doesn't like me that way." Meanwhile Jamie was saying the same exact thing to himself, both boys didn't know that they liked each other but all that was about to change tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Noble heard a knock on the door, when he opened it he saw jamie "uh-uh" noble tried to think of something to say but couldn't, jamie said "hey, um we uh need to talk" noble nodded and stepped aside so jamie could come in, as they sat down on the coach noble said "look jimmy I just um wanted to apologize about last night I shouldn't have kissed you, I regret it and i'm sorry." Jamie looked disappointed "O, uh well um that would make what i'm about to do very akward." Noble looked at jamie confused, jamie walked closer to noble and slowly leaned in and kissed noble with one hand moving through noble's hair and one around his back and noble kissed jamie back with happiness the only thing on his mind, until jamie broke the kiss and said "Noble if we're going to be together then I need to tell you something i'm a cop and-" jamie was cut off by noble saying "-and your name is jamie reagan and your undercover, it's okay jamie I already know." Jamie was shocked and all he could ask was "uh how, how did you know?" Noble let out a small laugh and said "remember the first time we met and I told you that I knew that guy was a cop, cause I never forget a face well I know who every cop is, that and I found out when you suggested that I press charges on the guy who sold me the drugs after I had that over dose." Jamie nodded saying "Look noble please promise me you won't tell anyone, please." Noble took jamie's hand saying "Jamie calm down okay you can trust me, I won't tell anyone, I promise" jamie nodded finally relaxed and noble pulled jamie in a hug saying "you don't need worry okay, i'll protect you I promise I well." Noble felt jamie nodd against his chest and then phill sanfino walked in saying hey to both of them as they jumped apart, phill noticed that something was going on and asked "uh is there something going on." Noble and jamie looked at ech other and noble said "no uncle phill nothing is going on here" and winked at jamie making him smile "jimmy and I where just about to go for a ride" and jamie nodded his head in agrement, when phill finally believed them he left, and when his back was turned he didn't see noble and jamie sigh in relif and walked out the door holding each others hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third chapter with some protective danny hope you enjoy

Jamie and Noble were walking on the park holding hands enjoying their day together little did they know Danny saw them and what he saw next shocked him it was noble kissing jamie, danny was filled with rage and anger before he knew what he was doing he found himself walking towards them and yelled "HEY!" Noble and jamie saparated and they both looked at danny with a supried expression, when danny reached them he punched noble in the face and yelled "get the hell away from my brother!" Jamie tried to calm danny down "danny please just calm down" noble got up and put his hands up in surrender saying "look I know how this looks but-" noble was cut off by danny yelling "SHUT UP, I DON'T WHAT YOU ANYWEAR NEAR MY BROTHER!!" Jamie couldn't take it anymore and before he could think he said "danny stop, I love him okay" danny stopped at what he just heard "what" jamie shyly looked at noble and looked back at danny "yah I love him" danny was shocked and sighed then took one step closer to noble "If you ever hurt him, if you ever lay a hand on him I will kill you." Danny said in a deep threatning voice, noble nodded and said "I would never dream of hurting him" while putting an arm around jamie's shoulder pulling jamie closer to him. After that noble got a text from tessla saying that he needed to talk to him about something as he got to the meeting place and saw tesla as they walked inside the coffee shop "look i'm just gonna say it there's a cop under cover and until we find out who it is we need to be careful about what we say." said tesla, noble was just glad that tesla didn't know it was jamie but he knew that he had to warn jamie that tesla was getting suspicious.


End file.
